


You Might Have to Excuse Me (I've Lost Control of All of My Senses)

by Ciwu



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: Because Kayden is Kayden, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mild Suicide Ideation, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/pseuds/Ciwu
Summary: The simple fact of the matter is that the only reason Kayden survives Tanner's inexplicable return from the dead is because Kayden prefers thinking with his dick, not his brain.





	You Might Have to Excuse Me (I've Lost Control of All of My Senses)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to Bastille's "Good Grief."
> 
> The dubcon is because while Kayden is completely into it, Tanner doesn't exactly stop to ask.
> 
> Written for the Kink Meme Secret Santa Fic Exchange!

Ultimately, every preacher, pastor, and church-going old lady that’s ever berated Kayden for his sins can fuck right off because it turns out that the only thing that saves Kayden from being brutally murdered is the fact that when Tanner breaks into his apartment with no explanation for how he’s mysteriously alive, Kayden’s first reaction isn’t “Oh fuck, I should call Darby,” but “Oh fuck, this could be my only chance to ride that dick.” Eat shit, religious types - lust saves the day.

But let’s back up.

Kayden comes home from work on Friday afternoon exhausted and looking forward to the weekend. He’s got vague plans to see about smuggling some chocolate into Sat’s rehab facility because even if he doesn’t think she needs rehab, he’s prepared to be supportive about her decisions to fix her life up. They have a standing weekend “date” that Kayden’s pretty sure Sat only demanded so she could make sure he didn’t off himself while she was in the hospital. Kayden, meanwhile, has only been continuing to work and pay for his apartment so Sat has a place to stay when she gets out and then maybe he can fuck off when he knows she’s safe, even as she tries to find some way of making him stick around.

They’re helping each other. In their own ways.

Kayden unlocks the door to his apartment and knows something is wrong the instant he walks in. It’s not clear what’s wrong at first glance - nothing is out of place amongst his meager possessions and even the baseball bat with nails in it that Kayden keeps near the front door is still there. There’s no suspicious noises and as Kayden strains to listen, he realizes that’s the exact issue. The window by his fire escape is a piece of shit and has never _not_ rattled incessantly in the wind, but it’s dead silent now.

Kayden hefts the bat and drops his bag, walking smoothly towards his bedroom as though he hasn’t noticed anything amiss. It would have been impossible to miss the sound of the front door opening so if someone is still in his apartment, they know he’s home. If they think he’s unaware, then they’ll try to get the drop on him and he’ll be ready with the bat. He’ll just peek into the kitchen on the way past to make sure he’s not going to get ambushed from that direction and -

What the fuck.

What the _fuck_.

The baseball bat falls out of Kayden’s hands with a clatter against the linoleum.

Sitting on the floor of his kitchen is Tanner, wearing ill fitting clothes and surrounded by a small pile of boxes, bags, and plastic wrappers from the various junk food items Kayden had lying around his kitchen because he’s never been a healthy eater and doesn’t have the time or energy to cook.

“What the fuck,” Kayden says out loud and Tanner looks up at him through cracked glasses.

“I’m sorry. I was hungry,” Tanner says, like the food is somehow the most pressing issue here.

“How did you even know where I lived?” Kayden asks, which also isn’t at the top of the list of problems but seems like a good place to start.

“... I don’t know,” Tanner says and looks so perplexed that Kayden actually believes him. “I was just walking and I ended up outside on the fire escape. I broke your window.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t care,” Kayden says, then realizes how it sounds when Tanner winces and he clarifies, “I don’t care about the window. How did you get here?”

“I walked,” which is not an answer to the question Kayden was actually asking but it’s very obvious Tanner knew that so Kayden doesn’t ask again.

“Are you staying?”

“I don’t know. I guess? If you let me.”

“If I -” Kayden chokes on air. “Yes. Of course you can stay here, you piece of shit.”

“Okay.”

The silence that falls between them is suffocating. Kayden has a thousand questions and none of them will leave his mouth. Tanner offers no answers and in fact looks downright ashamed, fiddling with an empty Twinkie wrapper by his foot and unable to meet Kayden’s eyes.

“Am I dead?” Kayden’s voice cracks on the word and he’s wanted to be dead for ages now but if he really is, this isn’t what he thought death would be like.

Tanner blinks at him owlishly and doesn’t respond. Instead, when it becomes clear that Kayden meant it as a serious question, he lumbers to his feet and brushes off his pants (not _his_ pants, they look like something Tanner stole off somebody’s clothesline), moves closer to Kayden, and pokes him in the chest. Hard. It doesn’t hurt but it doesn’t feel good either.

“I don’t think so,” Tanner says. Then he cocks his head and snorts in derision, “I guess knowing you, you could be drunk or high. But you don’t feel dead.”

Tanner goes to poke Kayden again but Kayden snatches his hand out of the air. Tanner feels warm and real and alive, and between that and the familiar sneer, that’s enough for Kayden.

In the heartbeat between Kayden grabbing Tanner’s hand and Tanner looking like he’s about to say something insulting, Kayden surges forward and pins him to the refrigerator door with a bruising kiss. Tanner makes a high pitched questioning noise but Kayden identifies it as confusion, not protest, and if Tanner isn’t going to deny him then Kayden is damn well going to take this miraculous opportunity for what it is.

Kayden is rewarded for his initiative by Tanner’s mouth opening under his and his free hand coming up to fist in Kayden’s mohawk. There’s a low, throaty groan and Kayden honestly can’t tell which of them it came from but Tanner pulls on Kayden’s hair hard enough to jerk his head back so he can bite his way across Kayden’s exposed throat.

Everything happens in a blur after that.

Tanner’s shitty stolen clothes don’t make it out of the kitchen and Kayden trips out of his pants somewhere in the living room before they ever make it back to his bedroom. Kayden wants to do everything with Tanner and the entire situation feels frantic, like he needs to do as much as he can as quickly as can before it’s all taken away from him again. He wants to suck Tanner’s brain out through his cock and he wants to fuck Tanner’s arrogant mouth and he wants to feel Tanner’s hands on him and inside him and -

More than anything, what Kayden really wants is Tanner’s long, thick cock buried in his ass. And based on the way Kayden finds himself flat on his back on the bed with Tanner between his thighs, spreading him open with wet fingers, Tanner is fully on board with that plan.

It’d be easier if Kayden were on his hands and knees, but he can’t take his eyes off Tanner (half afraid that if he does, Tanner will disappear) and Tanner doesn’t seem inclined to make him. Tanner stares at him hungrily and there’s something in his eyes that’s almost predatory, but Kayden hasn’t gotten where he is in life by being wary of danger and nothing feels better than Tanner here and wanting him and sliding deep inside Kayden’s body until his hips are flush with Kayden’s and he’s never felt so full in his goddamn life.

“Holy fuck,” Kayden babbles, “Jesus fucking christ.”

“That’s not my name,” Tanner grunts and draws back out slowly just so he can slam forward again.

“Tanner, _Tanner_ , fuck. Y’know if you wanted to get laid in high school - oh _god_ \- all you had to do was drop your fucking pants and show everybody what you were packing.”

“Oh really?” Tanner grins at Kayden and he thinks there’s something wrong with Tanner’s teeth but he can’t quite place it right now. “You think everybody in high school was as much of a cockwhore as you? They’d just drop to their knees at the first chance they got to wrap their mouth around a big dick? I think you’re projecting, Kayden.”

“Maybe a little,” he gasps out. Kayden bucks his hips into Tanner’s to meet his thrusts and Tanner responds by digging his nails into Kayden’s thighs hard enough to bleed. Kayden feels like he’s breaking apart and he never knew that could feel so good. “I’m just saying it would have been nice of you to rail me like this before you fuckin’ died.”

Tanner snorts. “Every boy and girl in school was tripping all over themselves to fuck either you, Sat, or the both of you.”

“Aw, Tanner, were you jealous? I’d have been happy to add your name to the list.”

Tanner’s eyes darken and his grip on Kayden gets even tighter, blood trickling down his thighs to the bed sheets. Tanner leans down, looming over Kayden and - look, Kayden’s never been intimidated by Tanner at all and he isn’t even sure he is _now_ , but something about this seems threatening. Tanner gets close enough to Kayden’s face that he can feel hot puffs of air washing over him and he snarls “I. Don’t. Share,” with each word punctuated by thrusts so powerful they knock the wind out of Kayden.

Kayden wants to kiss him but he can barely breathe as it is. “I need to - Tanner, god, please - I need to come - Tanner, _Tanner_.”

Tanner laughs at him, still close enough that Kayden can almost taste him. “I’m not stopping you.”

And indeed he isn’t. Kayden is startled to realize that Tanner was never holding his hands down, nor had he ever told Kayden not to touch himself. Kayden just… hadn’t. Had felt like he wasn’t supposed to, so he didn’t. Ridiculous now that he thinks about it, but it had felt so natural then. Fortunately he’s already red from face to chest so his blush of embarrassment hopefully isn’t noticeable. Even if Tanner is smirking at him.

Kayden wraps a hand around his ignored cock and shudders with relief. He doesn’t have to bother with the lube when he’s got this much precome to work with and he likes the rougher pull of it anyway. And besides, it’s not going to take long no matter what he does, not when he’s this close.

“Kayden,” Tanner says in a warning tone and his eyes dart up to meet Tanner’s gaze. “You can come whenever you want, but just so you know, I’m not stopping.”

Kayden’s hips jerk upwards involuntarily and a low whine escapes his throat, his hand moving faster over his cock. “Promise?”

Tanner gives him a feral grin. “Do you like that idea? Me fucking you when you’re wrung out and sensitive? Because believe me, it’s going to happen. My come’s going to be leaking out of your pretty ass even if it takes all fucking night.”

“Holy shit, where’d you learn to talk dirty? Is that a skill they teach in the afterlife?” Kayden is so hard it hurts and he’s so fucking close now.

“Just telling you the truth. Your ass is _mine_ , Kayden.”

Tanner, as it turns out, is not even slightly kidding. It’s only a moment more before Kayden comes so hard he sees stars, shooting across his own stomach and chest, and falling boneless across the bed. When his brain returns to his body though, it’s because of the uncomfortable sparks of sensory overload shooting up his spine as Tanner keeps pounding into him, hard and fast and deep. Kayden half wants him to stop and half needs him to keep going, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth either way is a hoarse whimper.

Despite his words about doing this all night, it’s clear Tanner is getting close from the way he’s run out of words and is bent low over Kayden’s chest, driving into him desperately. It’s a herculean effort for Kayden to lift his arms and bury his fingers in Tanner’s hair to drag him into a kiss, but it’s worth it for the way Tanner moans into his mouth and his hips stutter.

The hot flood of come in Kayden’s guts is a very new sensation as he’s always used condoms before. He likes it though, the warmth and the wetness and the way it just feels like… _more_ than sex usually is. He thinks it would make monogamy much more tolerable if it was going to be a regular feature.

Tanner collapses forward onto Kayden’s chest and Kayden grunts at the sudden weight. The change in position causes Tanner’s cock to slip out of him and there’s a strange feeling that Kayden abruptly realizes is in fact Tanner’s come leaking out of him, just like he said. Kayden’s cock twitches but he’s too tired to do anything about it.

“Sorry,” Tanner slurs, “M’gonna get up inna sec.”

Kayden wraps his arms around Tanner’s shoulders and readjusts his legs around Tanner’s to trap him in a tight cuddle. “Nah. I wanna nap.”

Tanner mumbles into Kayden’s shoulder, “Should clean up.”

“Nap first,” Kayden says with a jaw-cracking yawn. “I’ll suck your dick in the shower later.”

Tanner says something but Kayden has no idea what it is. The sun hasn’t even set yet and Kayden’s already too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

It’s fine. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but it’s fine. Tanner is back and they just had awesome sex and now they’re going to take a nap and Kayden is absolutely not going to let go of him and they’re gonna shower later and eat some food and maybe get around to calling Darby and Raina and Sat and see if they have any idea what the _fuck_ is going on.

But for now, it’s fine.

Everything’s fine.

~

Kayden has no idea how long he sleeps for. It’s dark out when he wakes but he doesn’t remember when he fell asleep and it could be any time of night. What he does know is what woke him up - whimpers of pain and distress. For a split second, he has no idea who could possibly be making that noise when Kayden lives alone. But then he remembers.

Tanner.

Kayden jerks into true wakefulness to find Tanner sitting on the side of the bed, doubled over and almost sobbing in pain. He grabs Tanner’s shoulder and twists both of them to try and look Tanner in the face.

“The fuck is going on? What’s wrong?!”

Tanner stares at him, wide eyed and frightened. “I don’t know,” he moans. “It hurts, Kayden, it hurts so fucking much.”

Kayden manhandles Tanner, trying to find any trace of injury, which is easy enough when both of them are still naked. “What does? Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere, oh god. It hurts inside. Something’s wrong, Kayden.”

“Yeah, you fuckin’ think?” Kayden snaps at him, his fear transforming into aggression, the way it always did. “Look, I’m gonna call a -”

Kayden cuts himself off as right before his eyes, Tanner’s spine does… something. It almost seems to ripple and bulge against the skin of his back. Tanner’s arm shoots out and grabs onto Kayden’s bicep as his ribcage _expands_ , pulling the flesh taut against it before that too grows to fit its new frame. The start of a scream turns into a gurgling noise of agony as Tanner’s jaw warps and elongates with the sound of bone grinding against bone.

Kayden is frozen.

He has watched Tanner die before. He’s not keen on watching it again. But if Tanner _is_ dying all over again, then Kayden owes it to him to at least be there for him.

It’s not until a wave of reddish brown starts washing over Tanner’s skin that Kayden grasps what’s happening. He had assumed somehow that Tanner’s body was returning to the destroyed state it had been in previously but as the coloration spreads and Kayden realizes that it’s _fur_ , everything finally clicks. Kayden can’t get over to the window to check with Tanner’s death grip on his arm, but he’d bet anything there’s a full moon out tonight.

“How in the goddamn fuck did you get killed by zombies and come back as a werewolf?” Kayden asks, not that Tanner is at all listening. “Magic is so fucking stupid.”

He doesn’t bother trying to pull away from the increasingly painful grip Tanner has on his arm. There’s no point. It’s way past too late to run and anyway, Kayden could hardly have a more poetic and appropriate death than being savaged by Tanner after so thoroughly failing him on the mountain.

By the time Tanner’s big head whips around to snarl at him with a mouth full of sharp, sharp teeth and blue eyes turned yellow and angry, Kayden’s already skipped through all five stages of grief and is ready to surrender to death. He’s been off and on suicidal anyway - this might as well happen.

Tanner lunges and -

The jaws snap close a scant centimeter off from his face. Tanner is growling so loud and so deep that Kayden can feel it in his bones but there’s another noise and Kayden realizes he’s sniffing the air. The growling doesn’t stop, but Tanner cocks his head and sniffs some more.

“... Do you recognize me?” Kayden asks, though he knows he won’t get an answer.

Tanner’s muzzle drifts downwards, moving from his face to his throat and down to his chest, sniffing all the way. His nose brushes across where Kayden came on his own stomach and he pauses. Tanner’s grip on Kayden’s arm tightens and his claws dig into the meat of his arm. Kayden hisses but Tanner ignores him and continues on with his sniff test of Kayden’s body.

“I know I smell a little rank,” Kayden says testily, “But I’ll have you know that’s your fault and anyway I’ve seen dogs eat their own shit so if I smell too bad for you to eat, I’m gonna be offended.”

Tanner noses past Kayden’s dick with disinterest but stops again at the trail of dried blood on his thighs where he’d dug his nails in as a human. Tanner’s nails could probably tear him to ribbons now, but he doesn’t. Instead, his long, rough tongue darts out and licks at the blood smeared across Kayden’s thighs. It doesn’t feel bad but it definitely feels _weird_ in a way that isn’t even particularly sexual because Tanner isn’t trying to lick him in a sexy way - he’s just tasting him, probably in preparation to eat him.

Kayden’s had about enough of the tension. “You can get on with it any time. There’s no need to drag it out.”

Tanner shoves Kayden backwards onto the bed and shoves his nose directly between Kayden’s ass cheeks.  
  
Kayden’s voice reaches a brand new octave as he yelps, “ _Wow_ , okay, I know I just said to get on with it but if you’re going to eat me, can you start literally anywhere else?!”

There’s the bizarre sensation of Tanner sniffing way too close to Kayden’s hole, then there’s the much more bizarre feeling of a tongue _shoving its way inside him_. Kayden lets out a muffled shriek of surprise and flails before one huge paw reaches up and slams into his chest - effectively pinning him to the bed but also knocking the wind out of him. Kayden wheezes and tries to catch his breath, made all the more difficult by the fact that Tanner is still licking his way into him.

The realization hits Kayden so abruptly that he nearly kicks Tanner in the head. Tanner’s smelling and tasting himself. It’s not that he cares about Kayden like this, it’s just that Kayden must smell overwhelmingly like Tanner himself.

“You’re a fucking narcissist,” Kayden grits out between clenched teeth. Tanner’s ears flick forward at the comment, but Kayden doesn’t think he can actually understand him.

For all the fear and resigned acceptance of death simmering underneath the surface of Kayden’s current situation, it’s not long before his body reacts appropriately to the fact that he’s being eaten out by a thick, hot, wet tongue and it feels fucking awesome. He’s idly wondering if Tanner would object to Kayden getting one last orgasm in before he dies when Tanner finally pulls his snout away from Kayden’s ass and starts moving back up Kayden’s body.

“You couldn’t have given me five more minutes to finish?” Kayden asks with forced sarcasm, trying not to let his voice shake.

Then something slick and warm bumps into his knee as Tanner moves. Kayden glances down the length of his body and -

“Oh fuck no, that is not going in me.”

If Tanner was big before (and he was), he’s huge now, bright red and drooling, which explains the slickness Kayden felt. The head of his cock is more tapered than a human dick but it thickens quickly and it’s _long_. Tanner keeps moving up Kayden’s body until his cock slides wetly against Kayden’s ass and Tanner’s hips jerk forward on instinct. He’s not aligned correctly and it doesn’t go in but it’s certainly a promise of what’s to come.

“You’re not getting that fucking thing in me, Tanner. I’ll be able to taste you in my damn throat if you try to shove that up my -”

Kayden yelps as big hands grab him and flip him onto his belly effortlessly, knocking his limbs into position with strength Tanner didn’t normally possess. Kayden tries to twist his body to turn and look because not being able to see what’s happening is much scarier than seeing it coming, but Tanner snarls and shoves his head down into the bed. Tanner doesn’t hold him there but the message is clear - face down, ass up, take it like a bitch.

“I can’t believe I’m going to die getting fucked to death by a werewolf,” Kayden hisses, more to himself than Tanner.

Tanner looms behind him, oblivious to his commentary, and the head of his cock slips through wetness left behind on Kayden’s ass from Tanner’s tongue. There’s a few fierce thrusts but apparently they’re too wet because it keeps sliding past Kayden’s hole and Tanner doesn’t have the manual dexterity or awareness to fix it. Kayden’s about five seconds away from just reaching back and guiding him in to get this over with when the head catches on the rim and Tanner drives his hips forward again.

Kayden doesn’t have enough air in his lungs to even shout. He goes from empty to full in one powerful motion and it _hurts_. It hurts _a lot_. And Tanner gives him no time whatsoever to adjust.

Once he’s in, he’s in. Tanner’s hips move like a jackhammer, pounding relentlessly into Kayden who can’t do anything but spread his knees and try to open up enough to take it. He feels like his body is breaking apart trying to wrap itself around something it was never designed to take and he’d swear Tanner was inside him so deep he could feel him tickling his lungs.

Tanner’s claws are latched into Kayden’s sides but that pain is nothing compared to the pain in his ass, so it’s ignorable. Less ignorable is Tanner’s entire furry body draped over Kayden’s back, body weight pressing Kayden down even further into the bed, and Kayden can hear him panting in his ear like the animal he is. He wouldn’t be surprised if he looked back to see Tanner’s tongue lolling out of his mouth, but he doesn’t dare. Instead, he tucks his head against the bed and stares upside down at his own body. Kayden is not surprised to see that his own stupid dick is still very much hard and leaking onto the mattress. His stupid human body doesn’t know what’s good for it.

What he _is_ surprised to see is the bulge in his stomach that expands and contracts on every thrust. Tanner is so big that Kayden can see his cock pressing outwards on Kayden’s belly from the inside.

“Oh fuck me,” Kayden whispers and it doesn’t matter if Tanner doesn’t understand that comment because of course, Tanner already is.

Kayden’s being fucked so hard that if he stops bracing himself with both arms and moves a hand to his own cock, he’s going to end up getting mashed face first into the bed and he’s not keen to find out if Tanner will be aware enough to stop him from suffocating. So although he’s painfully hard and desperate for release, there’s really nothing Kayden can do but duck his head and take whatever Tanner gives him.

And what Tanner chooses to give him is even more. Kayden has no idea how long Tanner spends fucking him - inhuman strength and energy driving him deeper into Kayden’s body than anything had any right to be. What Kayden does know is that just as he starts to get used to it, just as the ratio of pain to pleasure starts leaning more on the pleasure side, Tanner starts getting _bigger_.

Kayden thinks he’s imagining it at first. He must be imagining the pressure against his prostate getting heavier and heavier. He must be imagining feeling more and more full, stretching wider and wider, because surely there’s no more left to give. Until on a downstroke, there’s something almost like a pause, then a growl as Tanner has to push harder than he had before to sink back into Kayden.

The base is getting bigger. It’s a knot. He’s knotting Kayden.

Hysterical laughter starts to bubble up in Kayden’s chest and he can’t hold it in when Tanner’s thrusts start to become less of long, deep strokes and more short, sharp rabbit thrusts as he loses the ability to pull out. Kayden is vaguely aware of Tanner growling at him, probably put off by the noise Kayden’s making, but honestly? Kayden just can’t believe _this_ is how he’s going to die.

Kayden doesn’t stop laughing until, out of nowhere, Tanner’s head snaps forward and he sinks his teeth into Kayden’s shoulder. The laughter turns into a scream but not for long as Kayden finds himself blacking out.

~

He wakes up flat on his back. He stares at the ceiling for a dizzy few seconds, wondering if it was just the most fucked up dream he’s ever had, until he realizes that he’s not laying on his bed.

Or rather, he is, but he’s laying on Tanner, who is laying on his bed. Tanner is lapping at the bloody mess he’s made of Kayden’s shoulder and as that pain registers across Kayden’s mind, so does the pain in his abdomen and backside.

Tanner, it seems, is still very much buried inside him. The knot is locked in now and Kayden slowly becomes aware of cramping in his stomach. He’s almost afraid to look, but a glance down shows that his stomach is swollen not just with Tanner’s massive cock but also with an absurd amount of come. Kayden looks half pregnant as it is - and if he tries to focus on it, he can still feel the cock inside him pulsing as Tanner continues emptying himself.

“You really know how to breed a bitch right,” Kayden slurs out.

The tongue licking at his shoulder never pauses and looking down at himself, Kayden can see his cock is still hard against his taut belly. Insane. He’s officially insane. Tanner’s trying to fill him up with puppies and Kayden is still rock hard for it.

Kayden moves the arm Tanner didn’t bite and slowly inches his way down his own chest, hoping that Tanner won’t protest Kayden getting his for once. Kayden gets all the way to wrapping his hand around his cock before Tanner pauses. Kayden freezes, but after a beat of quiet, Tanner resumes licking.

Just in case, Kayden goes slowly. He doesn’t have much in the way of lube so his grip is looser than he’d normally like, but it hardly matters when he’s so incredibly full. The knot is starting to slowly go down and Tanner is nowhere close to slipping out, but Kayden still tries to clench down around him and he groans when doing so causes Tanner’s hips to jump.

Kayden is bloody and bruised and aching and his body is so full of werewolf come that he feels like he’s going to start burping it - and Kayden’s never felt so _wanted_ in his entire life. Tanner came back from the dead just to wander blindly into Kayden’s apartment and fuck him stupid, then turned into a werewolf and did it _again_. He did that to Kayden. Not any of the girls, not even Sat. It’s stupid and insane but if Tanner killed him right now, it’d have been worth it a hundred times over just to know that Tanner picked him, even if it was subconscious.

Tanner. Picked. _Him_.

By the time Kayden’s awareness kicks in again after coming all over his own chest, he realizes two things. The first is that Tanner’s knot has gone down and while there’s a slow trickle of come leaking out of his hole around Tanner’s cock (which is still inside of him), most of it seems to be deep enough inside that it’s staying there.

The second is that Tanner has stopped licking him and is sniffing the air again.

“You better not be mad at me for coming,” Kayden mutters, “Or you’re a very shitty sex buddy.”

Tanner sniffs once more and then in one smooth movement, flips both of them so that Kayden’s on his belly again - now a lot more uncomfortable with his swollen stomach pressed into the mattress - and starts fucking him again.

Kayden whines high in his throat, but he tilts his hips up and tries to hold on.

~

The next time Kayden wakes up, there’s daylight filtering in through the blinds on his window. He’s been turned on his side at some point and his entire body hurts like hell, particularly his stomach and his shoulder and it’s hard to say which one hurts more.

There’s a form spooned up behind Kayden but he can’t feel fur and Kayden refuses to believe werewolves snore so he’s guessing Tanner turned back into a person again.

Part of the pain in his abdomen is probably because he needs to pee like crazy so Kayden squirms out of Tanner’s arms, hissing as he reopens a few of the larger claw marks on his hips. It doesn’t really matter though since as he stands up and glances back at the bed, his sheets are utterly _ruined_ with blood and come. Tanner is sleeping obliviously in one of the larger wet spots but that’s his own goddamn fault so Kayden isn’t going to move him.

Kayden feels like he’s waddling to the bathroom with how swollen his stomach is and he’s not impressed with his appearance when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He grimaces when he realizes he looks a bit like his father with his beer belly, then snickers to himself at the difference in how they acquired those bellies.

When he’s done emptying his bladder, he goes to walk back to the bedroom when he spots something out of the corner of his eye and pauses.

The wound on his shoulder is almost completely healed. It’s scarred over ugly but it’s definitely closed much faster than it should have considering he got it last night. He can’t remember how deep it was when he got it, but it wasn’t exactly a love bite.

“Huh,” Kayden says out loud to himself. “Weird.”

It’s too early in the morning to deal with that shit though and Kayden doesn’t like Tanner being out of his sight for long, so he puts it out of his mind and goes back to his bed, nuzzling up to Tanner’s side and settling back down.

It’s probably fine.


End file.
